The Ambush Games Wiki
Welcome to The Ambush Games Wiki: A database for the game of roleplay, mystery, and LEGOs!!!!! Check out the site to read about the characters, learn about the victors and games of the past, and look to the future to hear directly from the creator and hosts what is in store for the future of The Ambush Games, and it's Spin offs and Series! All hosts contribute to the wiki, providing the most informative site possible! Are you new to The Ambush Games? If so, please read our Newbie Guide to gain a basic understanding of how the game is played! Also, to make sure the game is fun and fair for everyone, please take note of the rules listed in The Official Ambush Games Rule Book. Thank You. :) Wiki-background|Part Five|link=The Blade of Darth Revan|linktext=Reclaim the Sword 8711632234 c1886e0b92 b.jpg|The Awesome Game|link=The Ambush Games Poster.jpg|An epic tale|link=The Ambush Pirates: Secrets of the Map Cooltext1234237045.png|What's next?|linktext=Part Five 7370325232_2fae34bfcd_k.jpg|The First Games|link=The Jedi Temple Game 7435083886_4716851411_b.jpg|The Second Games|link=Hunting the Hunters Day1.jpg|The Third Games|link=Haters of the Jedi 8600903136_3090343510_b.jpg|The Fourth Games|link=The Sith Temple Game SSA40014.JPG|The Fifth Games|link=Rise of The Saboteurs 7970779300 9539670c90 b.jpg|The Sixth Games|link=Guardians of the Republic 8009608404 e48cc2b793 b.jpg|The Seventh Games|link=Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66 8084333953_a2044d435e_b.jpg|The Eighth Games|link=The Enemy Within 8133384890_30f7f8f64a_b.jpg|The Ninth Games|link=Star Smugglers Rise of The Infiltrators Official Poster.jpg|The Tenth Games|link=Rise of The Infiltrators 8428498542_4bc89b4d4f_b.jpg|The Eleventh Games|link=The War on Middle-Earth 8478835421_c2e531550b_b.jpg|The Twelfth Games|link=The Tale of Omega File:Trm.jpg|The Thirteenth Games|link=The Rising Menace 180px-Mandalore.png|The Fourteenth Games (Proper Poster Still Needed)|link=Stranded 2013-04-14 15.08.23.jpg|The Fifteenth Games|link=Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire Rise of The Jedi Knight Poster.jpg|The Sixteenth Games|link=Rise of The Jedi Knight 8940677667_4c9303e187_b.jpg|The Seventeenth Games|link=Servants of Destruction 8960749321_f5cdf31f5d_b.jpg|The Eighteenth Games|link=The Birthday Party Game IMG 0324.JPG|The Ninteenth Games|link=The No No Name 9205870124_c07a106289_b.jpg|The Twentieth Games|link=A Common Enemy Nami2.jpg|The Twenty-First Games|link=The Nami 9476197018_b282e44195_b.jpg|The Twenty-Second Games|link=The Oppression of Omega 9509734223_f150cd8c45_b.jpg|The Twenty-Third Games|link=Haters of the Jedi IV: Civil Wars 9612762660_ef0c0c26b7_b.jpg|The Twenty-Fourth Games|link=Vanished 10259607165_d1098e97d4_b.jpg|The Twenty-Fifth Games|link=Stranded on Trazibar 10703157964_7671e19735_b.jpg|The Twenty-Sixth Games|link=Traitors of the Republic Nami2.jpg|The Twenty-Seventh Games|link=http://theambushgames.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nami#Sequel 11456697986_9c900e6fb0_b.jpg|The Twenty-Eighth Games|link=The Blade of Darth Revan Games The Jedi Temple Game Hunting the Hunters Haters of the Jedi The Sith Temple Game Rise of The Saboteurs Guardians of the Republic Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 The Enemy Within Star Smugglers Rise of The Infiltrators The War on Middle-Earth The Tale of Omega The Rising Menace Stranded Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire Rise of The Jedi Knight Servants of Destruction The Birthday Party Game The No No Name A Common Enemy The Nami The Oppression of Omega Haters of the Jedi IV: Civil Wars Vanished Stranded on Trazibar Traitors of the Republic The Nami II: An Alliance of Light The Blade of Darth Revan The Ambush Pirates: The Secrets of The Map Hosts DarthPotato77 PindaZwerver Spider-Wolffe_78 Ivar-Jedi Master_Kenobi-Wan Siblings CadBaneKiller Sithkillagal99 Natalie Crescant Darth_Namialus Starwarrior247 Commader-Fisto15 Series Rise of The Redemption Underworld Star Wars: Resolute Hunters of the Jedi The Desperate Quest Exiles The Universe Master Scar of the Law Group Series (Development stage) The Ruthless Mercenaries Latest activity Category:Main page